Brijes: Carrera contra el Pasado
by Oceanscope
Summary: La Historia se Repite, y es cuestion de tiempo para que los elegidos descubran la razon por la cual fueron elegidos.
1. 3 Meses Despues

_Bueno, aquí empiezo una historia que tengo en la cola por un tiempo, tengan en mente que estas son teorías mías, pocas de esas influenciadas por algunas personas._

_Brijes pertenece a Santo Domingo Animation e Ithrax._

* * *

**Brijes: Carrera contra el Pasado**

_**Introduccion**_

Han pasado 3 meses desde que Los 6 Elegidos derrotaron a Elmer y a Garras en su intento para que el mundo fuera devorado por la oscuridad.

Despues de ese dia en el museo, Freddy, Atzi, Kimo, Zejas Puas y su hermana Mudita vivieron vidas seminormales, ya que ahora que ellos tienen a sus Brijes y poseeen la habilidad de transformarse en sus formas guerreras, ellos entrenan y protegen en secreto la Ciudad de Mexico de cualquier criatura que quiera destruir el mundo de la luz.

No solo eso, el Consejo Brije empezo a expandir estas habilidades a jovenes alrededor del mundo para que la Alianza, lenta pero segura empieze a restaurarse en los tiempos modernos.

Sin embargo, Para los Elegidos y sus Brijes, su pequeña aventura 3 meses atras...fue solo el principio

No pudo haber sido coincidencia o el destino que hizo que estos 6 chicos en particular fueran los primeros en recibir sus Brijes. Algo debio haber pasado para que esto pudiera pasar; y esta historia jura dar teorias de el ¿Porque?

Todo comenzo hace 20 años atras, con un grupo de excavadores y arqueologos...

* * *

**Capitulo 1: 3 Meses Después**

_5:59_

La habitación estaba llena de posters de estrellas de Beisbol, en una silla de un escritorio estaba la gorra que perdió el Día del Museo que recupero el día siguiente, una tele conectada a una consola de videojuegos; en la cama estaba las sabanas revueltas se veía un mechón de cabello castaño.

_6:00_

La alarma del buro sonó, una mano salió del bulto de la cama tratando de apagar la alarma, pero por error despierta a un grillo verde: era Hopper, su Brije; que cuando despertó se monto en su hoja flotante antes de que la mano pudiera apagar la alarma. Hopper movió la mano sobre su hombro, pero la figura se retorció diciendo

"5 minutitos mas"

El brije suspiro y dijo "Esto tiene que pasar todos los días, FREDDY DESPIERTA!" y la figura se cayo de la cama.

Sobandose la cabeza por el impacto, el joven adormilado miro su habitación y luego miro el reloj despertador.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" el chico de pelo castaño y ojos azules reacciono de esa forma y como rayo decidió arreglarse, vestirse con el uniforme de su secundaria y comió su desayuno, después de lavarse los dientes, el tomo su bicicleta para llegar a la secundaria.

El es Freddy, el es uno de los 6 Elegidos que habían restaurado la Alianza: el vínculo entre los humanos y los seres sobrenaturales conocidos como Brijes.

Freddy había estacionado y encadenado su bicicleta y llego al pasillo principal del Instituto Montes, donde se topa con una chica de pelo rosa y ojos azules, acompañada por un colibrí de plumas blancas y rosas

"Hola Atzi, Hola Bri" dijo Freddy

"Hola Freddy" dijeron las chicas y los cuatro caminan tratando de llegar al salón de clases

"Me alegra que pudiste llegar temprano, normalmente llega minutos tarde" dijo Bri

"Bueno, puedo decir que tuve suerte" dijo Freddy y entonces mientras caminaban el se dio cuenta de algo.

"En donde esta Kimo"

"No lo he visto" respondió la pelirrosa "Seguramente aun no llegó"

Mientras tanto, a unas calles de la escuela, un chico de pelo rubio peinado para atrás usando goles verdes de lente amarillo corría hacia la escuela, montado en su hombro se encontraba un camaleón de ojos verdes y de escamas multicolor

No quiero llegar tarde, no quiero llegar tarde" dijo el rubio, Kimo.

"Vamos Kimo, cualquiera puede perder el metro" dijo el camaleón Cloko tratando de animar al apresurado

"3 veces en una mañana?" pero entonces se tropieza con alguien

"MIRA POR DONDE CAMI…ah, eres tu"

Entonces vio que era un chico un poco mas bajo que el , de piel morena, pelo rapado y ojos negros, acompañado de un Brije escorpión purpura y negro de ojos rojos. Zejas y Ponzoña

"Ah, hola Zejas, perdón, es que no quería llegar tarde, y pues, no me fije" dijo de manera nerviosa

"Que, piensas que te voy a matar o que?" entonces lo aggara del cuello y empieza a raspar su cabeza con sus nudillos

"Ya Zejas, dejalo en paz" se oyo una voy y los cuatro vieon a un chico de pelo negro azulaceo y una chica menor que ella de pelo castaño, y ellos levaban el mismo uniforme que Kimo y Zejas. Cerca de ellos estaban un lobo-coyote de pelaje azul obscuro y rayas magenta, y un lagarto bípedo de escamas verdes, negras y naranjas. Ellos eran Puas y su Brije Colmillos; su hermana Mudita y su Brije Escamas.

"Vamos, solo estábamos jugando" dijo el escorpión

"Como estas Kimo" dijo Puas

"Bien, no… No sabia que están en la misma escuela que nosotros"

"De hecho, nos acabaron de transferir, dime ¿Freddy y Atzi también están aquí?

"Por supuesto, estamos en el mismo salón"

Entonces, la chicharra sonó

"Bueno, será mejor que vayamos adentro si no queremos llegar tarde" y el grupo decidió entrar al edificio, Mudita y su brije saludan a Kimo y Cloko.

"Me parece agradable que todos estemos en la misma escuela" dice Mudita a Kimo

"A mi también" y el sonríe a su tranquilidad mientras platica con Escamas.

Mas tarde, en la casa de Freddy, el teléfono suena y su madre contesta

"Hola…no, soy su esposa…si…si…como…si, cuando llegue le aviso…gracias" y cuelga el teléfono, ella suspira y piensa

"_Sabia que este día iba a llegar" _

Mientras tanto, los chicos tienen sus clases con sus Brijes dentro de sus mochilas algo abiertas para que pudieran respirar y mirar el pizarrón, pero entonces escuchan una voz.

_La historia se repite_

Los chicos miran a su alrededor tratando de saber quien esta diciendo eso hasta que la voz desvanece.


	2. Sin Rastro

_Despues de algo de demora debido a los exámenes de mi escuela, aquí esta otro capitulo de "Carrera contra el Pasado"_

_Brijes pertenece a Santo Domingo Animation e Ithrax._

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Sin Rastro**

La campana marco el fin de las clases, todos se sentían aliviados ya que se acercaba un fin de semana largo.

Todos menos 6 alumnos…y sus espíritus guardianes

Los chicos hablaban sobre la misteriosa voz, no tenían idea de lo que quería decir, y algunos pensaban que se tratara de La Oscuridad atacando de nuevo, de cualquier forma estarían alerta por cualquier señal.

Exhausto, Freddy regreso de la escuela a casa, empezó a notar que algo andaba mal porque la puerta no tenia seguro

"Algo anda mal" dijo el castaño

"Porque lo dices?" pregunto Hopper

"Mama siempre tiene la puerta con seguro" entonces el abrió la puerta de su casa y noto que todo estaba muy callado. Normalmente su padre estaría en la sala recibiéndolo y mama estaría en la sala, entonces se dirigió silenciosamente a su cuarto dejando su mochila pero luego ve que su madre estaba llorando en la habitación.

El llego a la habitación acercándose a su madre

"Que…que paso, porque estas llorando mama"

"Es tu padre"

"Que paso con el"

Entonces ella se paro de la cama y tomo una de las fotografías en el buro, era antigua.

"Antes de casarme con tu padre, el era un arqueólogo, el junto con tu abuelo y otras personas fueron a una excavación en La Venta, en Tabasco. Ellos protegían artefactos cuando fueron emboscados por ladrones; no se lo que paso después, pero tu padre dice que los artefactos los protegieron."

El vio la foto y descubrió caras familiares: su padre, su abuelo, la mama de Atzi, los padres de Kimo, el padre de Puas y Mudita, y los padres de Zejas, ahí también se encontraba un señor que era acompañado por un Brije Dragon y un sujeto alto que tenia en su hombro al Brije cuervo, quien se volvería su enemigo en la batalla de 3 meses atrás.

"Ahora, temo que los mismos ladrones vinieron y secuestraron a tu padre" dijo llorando y entonces abrazo a su hijo

"Esta bien mama, todo saldrá bien" el chico solo podía contener su llanto: el papa de Freddy era una persona muy importante para el, el le ayudo a que encontrara un gusto por el beisbol, el lo apoyo a animarse cuando el estaba a punto de tronar Matematicas en 6º grado. Freddy no pudo llegar a ser el optimista aventurero y algo impulsivo que es ahora, el quería que su familia estaba a salvo.

El tenia que hacer algo

El se aparto de su madre y dijo "Necesito arreglar esto"

El llego a su cuarto, y decidió ponerse su ropa de siempre: camisa negra, chaleco rojo, pantalones grises y sus zapatos negros con rojo, el se dirigió a la entrada cuando escucho a su madre

"A donde vas"

"Necesito ayuda, ahorita regreso"

"Hijo…tiene que ver con tu 'Brije' verdad, con esa forma de chapulín"

"De hecho, soy un saltamontes para ser preciso" dijo Hopper

"Prometo no tardarme" y salió de la casa.

_Espero que se cuide, por favor, que no le pase nada._

El y Hopper fueron en bicicleta por la ciudad

"Estas seguro que sabes a donde vas?" dijo Hopper

"Si, el problema será acordarme por donde voy" y luego siguió por la calle. Hasta que llego a una parte del centro de la ciudad donde había una casa de tres pisos, el noto el espejo octagonal en la puerta y el símbolo chino de 'Amistad' en un marco de madera cerca de la puerta, el abrió la puerta y entonces vio que la casa estaba vacía, excepto que en el sofá de la sala, en donde se encontró a su mejor amigo y su camaleón.

"Kimo?" dijo Freddy, y miro que los ojos del rubio había preocupación y angustia; el solo pudo abrazar a su mejor amigo.

"Kimo no encuentra sus padres, no se que estará pasando" dijo Cloko

"Tampoco yo" respondió Hopper "Pero creo que pronto sabremos las respuestas"

Los dos chicos se dirigieron a la habitación del tercer piso y al entrar vieron que el resto del grupo estaba ahí, sentado sobre una alfombra donde tenia estampado el símbolo del Consejo Brije. Todos tenían esa mirada de preocupación, querían saber lo que paso con sus padres

"Me alegro de que pudieran venir" dirigieron su atención a un anciano de sotana, que estaba siendo acompañado por un Brije Dragón. Era Pu Yi, el emperador chino que una vez cruzo caminos con los elegidos en su misión, y otra vez en su ultima batalla

"El secuestro de sus familiares fue solo una señal, pues quieren que la historia se repita"

"Que historia?"

"Una empezada hace 20 años, una historia que marco el inicio de todo, lo que incitaría…la Activación"


	3. Todo Listo

_Bueno, damas y caballeros…la espera termino; aquí esta la tercera entrega de Carrera contra el Pasado._

_Brijes es propiedad de Ithrax y Santo Domingo Animation._

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Todo Listo**

_La Venta, Tabasco_

_Hace 20 años_

"_Vamos papa, llegaremos tarde"_

"_Se paciente hijo, ya no soy tan ágil como antes"_

_Un señor de pelo castaño oscuro y un señor más avanzado de edad de pelo blanco con trajes de explorador salían de su tienda de campaña hacia las afueras de La Venta. El par había sido recibido por los otros arqueólogos. Y luego saludan a Pu Yi_

"_Han descansado bien? Nos espera un día muy agitado" dijo Pu Yi_

"_Eso nos dices todos los días" dijo el adulto castaño, cuando se escucho una voz familiar_

"_Como va el progreso de la excavación?"_

"_Esperamos encontrar algo interesante en el Complejo D para esta semana"_

"_Muy bien, espero grandes avances" se revela la voz familiar: Elmer._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Con todos los elegidos reunidos, Pu Yi empezó a contar la historia que empezó hace 20 años.

"Hace 20 años, se hizo una expedición arqueológica en La Venta, Tabasco; fui junto con mi amigo de casi toda mi vida adulta; Alfredo Gutierrez y su hijo Tomas"

"Mi abuelo y mi padre" agrego Freddy

"El propósito era para descubrir mas acerca del apogeo en la Antigua Alianza en México, pero necesitábamos los fondos para la expedición, por eso necesitábamos la ayuda de quien se volvería en nuestra contra…Elmer Cortés"

Zejas, Puas, Mudita y sus Brijes tragaron saliva solo con oír que el que los manipulo 3 meses atrás fue aliado del anciano

"Si, no fue una de nuestras mejores decisiones; pero aun así, nuestra expedición ha encontrado suficientes artefactos…aunque una noche, una banda de ladrones nos embosco y quisieron tomar los artefactos para venderlos en el mercado negro."

"Y entonces?"

"No estoy seguro, pero los artefactos que encontramos estuvieron conectados al mundo espiritual, ya que esos artefactos invocaron un campo de fuerza para protegernos"

"Pero que tiene que ver con la desaparición de nuestros padres" pregunto Atzi

"Tengo el presentimiento de que sus familias están en peligro, y que lo que pasara pronto hara que la historia se repite; por eso pido que ustedes me ayuden una vez mas"

"Hagamos esto" dijo Kimo decidido, el estuvo callado durante todo la conversación pero luego decidido por todo "Pero no lo hagamos porque somos los Elegidos y tenemos que salvar el dia, hagámoslo porque nuestros padres están en peligro, y no podemos dejar que les hagan daño"

Todos afirmaron su determinación

"Entonces esta decidido" dijo Pu Yi, luego se dirigió a su brije

"Long, prepara todo para un viaje a Veracrúz, visitaremos un viejo amigo"

"Entendido" y luego se dirige a los jóvenes

"Ustedes descansen, porque mañana temprano nos veremos para el viaje"

Puas solo mira al chico rapado, que también ha estado algo callado durante la conversación

"Que pasa, no te vas a quejar como odias despertar temprano"

"No, no, esta bien"

"Conozco esa cara, NO estas bien" dijo Ponzoña

"Chicos" dijo Escamas "No empezemos a pelear"

"Escamas tiene razón" dijo Cloko "Becesitamos trabajar juntos si queremos rescatar a nuestros padres"

…..

En camino a casa; Puas y Colmillos, Zejas y Ponzoña y Mudita y Escamas discutían la situación.

"Que pasa Zejas" dijo Mudita "Has estado callado todo el tiempo"

El pandillero no decía nada

"Es muy difícil cuando tus padres se pelean todo el tiempo y no te toman en cuenta" dijo Zejas en casi voz callada

"Pero lo que les paso, no es tu culpa" dijo Puas

"Ademas, te empezaste a volver fuerte por tu cuenta; muchas veces, la vida da pruebas mas duras a otros" dijo Colmillos

"Siempre termine odiando a mi padre por lo que le hizo a mi madre, pero ambos no merecían morir en ese accidente...no era justo dejarme solo en la calle después de lo que paso, y si no fuera por su padre…"

El mayor puso un hombro y la menor tomo su mano, sus Brijes acercándose a ellos y Ponzoña montándose en su hombro; viendo la muestra de amistad de los hermanos, el solo suspiro

"Si no fuera su padre; no me encontraría algo que llamaría hogar…y quiero regresarle el favor" todo lo dijo con esa sonrisa de determinación

.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente, los chicos se levantaron temprano; prepararon sus maletas para viajar, los chicos decidieron despedirse de su familia y su casa por el fin de semana largo. Freddy y Hopper se despidió de su madre, Atzi y Bri de su padre y su abuela, Kimo y Cloko decidió cerrar la puerta de su casa con llave, esperando que todo este en su lugar cuando regrese con sus padres; Zejas decidió despedirse de su padre adoptivo y sus hermanastros mayores y los hermanos de su madre, prometiendo regresar con su papa. Todos estaban esperando que el vuelo a Veracruz llegue.

"Presiento que este viaje estará lleno de peligros, no tenemos que tomar esta misión a la ligera" dijo Hopper

"Viajamos por el tiempo y detuvimos a un Brije Oscuro que quiso dominar el mundo" dijo Freddy "Yo presiento que esto no será pan comido"

"Esto es emocionante, jamás he visitado Veracruz, crees que podamos comprar un souvenir o visitar algún lugar" dijo Bri emocionada con el viaje

"Si tenemos tiempo, tal vez" dijo Atzi

Kimo se encuentra algo nervioso "Saben, no se si se buena idea esto"

"Tranquilo Kimosabi, tu fuiste el que dijo que debemos hacerlo por nuestros padres"

"Cierto, no puedo echarme atrás"

"Esos tontos no saben lo que esperan" dijo Ponzoña y Zejas solamente aprieta el puño y sonríe diciendo "No me voy a contener"

"Preparate Puas, lo que vayamos a hacer requiere todo nuestro instinto" dijo Colmillos

"Por supuesto, con mi familia no se meten" respondió Puas

Mudita solo pudo mirar la puerta de entrada

"Lista para esto" dijo Escamas, llamando la atención de la niña

"Se que puedo contar contigo para esto" dijo Mudita tomando con una mano a su hermano y la otra a su Brije

_Pasajeros para el vuelo 876 con destino a Jalapa, Veracrúz; favor de abordar_

"Ya es hora" dijo Pu Yi siendo el primero en abordar y los 12 decidieron con una mirada de determinación deciden abordar el avión.

Ellos no saben que los esperara en este viaje, a que enemigos enfrentarían o como encontrarían a sus padres; pero solo estarían seguros de algo.

Los elegidos están listos para lo que se avecinen, y esta vez; los 6 estan reunidos por una misma causa: salvar sus familias.


End file.
